Definitely Maybe
by thecakehater
Summary: He kissed her and for some reason she liked it.


**Definitely Maybe**

**Butchubbles Fic**

**Maybe Next Time**

_An angel to you, a devil to me_

We were both eight back then, in fact all our siblings were eight. We hated each other's guts since we were five years old. There wouldn't be a day without a fight between your sisters and my brothers. We even had a counterpart vs. counterpart thing going on so we never got a chance to fight each other. But one day we did.

My memory of that day is pretty vague. It is been years since that day happened. I'm not even sure if you remember it.

I remember that you were crying. My face was skewed into disgust as water ran from your nose.

I called you a cry baby. Big mistake.

Your face morphed from pathetic to scary. (I almost peed in my pants.)I didn't have time to register what was happening because your fist was on my face. A holy mother of God, I never knew you could pack quite a punch, even for a girl.

Then the most epic battle was unleashed. Butch, the roughest fighter vs. Bubble-vicious. And boy was it awesome! I didn't know you had it in you twerp.

By the time we were finished, the place was in shreds. Nothing was left undamaged.

You stood in place as you glared down icily at my bruised form.

That was the moment I realized how mesmerizing your eyes were. Your anger kinda turned me on (despite the fact that I didn't even know what turned on meant back then) still does.

**Maybe We Shouldn't**

_Tell me is it wrong of me to think of you when I'm with him?_

There's this lump in my chest again. It appears whenever I'm thinking. Surprise, surprise, Bubbles the stupid one thinks! But yeah, I'm not as dumb as a lot of people give me credit for. I think should feel guilty. I really should. I'm not supposed to think of about you right now. I really shouldn't. But I am and I don't feel guilty at all. Is that bad of me?

He's kissing me again. His kisses are tender and sweet, just like him. His kisses should be giving me butterflies like they used to but they don't. Not anymore. I think about my stolen kiss with you. It was so wrong, so very wrong because I'm not in love with you, didn't Blossom tell me that one should only kiss to the person you love? I don't love you. Well, at least I think I don't. And the fact that I'm your brother's boyfriend and you're my sister's ex makes it even worse.

You know your kiss was extremely just like you; rough and passionate. My heart flutters whenever I think about it.

You taste warm. Is that possible? To taste warmth?

His cobalt eyes are on me now. He's asking if I'm okay. I said I was fine.

I lied.

Lying has become a habit of mine these past few days. I should feel bad about that as well. I'm not supposed to be a liar.

He leans on me once again to give me a soft peck on the cheek. I caught a bit of his smell. He smells like honey, probably because we were cooking pancakes earlier. I can't help but compare how you smelled that day. You smell was a mixture of deodorant and detergent. That surprised me to be honest with you. I never did expect that you'd smell um…clean.

Speaking of clean…

"I think we should, clean this up," I said gesturing on the mess we made.

"I guess we should, we really don't want to get on Blossom's bad side," he smiled goofishly before reaching for the cloth I'm handing him.

We work in silence as I watched him from the corner of my eyes. It's always comforting whenever he's around, perhaps too comforting. He used to be my best friend you know, before we fell in love.

We both didn't know when our feelings changed it just came out naturally on its own.

I'm blaming you for this Butch. Well, at least I want to blame you for this. If you didn't kiss me… I wouldn't be like this. But then again, you aren't entirely at fault for this because I kissed you back. I didn't push you, I allowed you. I'm a horrible human being (are we even human?).

No thanks to that kiss, my eyes opened. I realized something. And now that realization is eating me inside.

Became conscious on the fact that I don't love Boomer anymore.

I don't know when I stopped loving him just like I didn't know when I started falling for him. I just did, and now I don't. Am I making sense? Perhaps I'm not. Oh I don't know.

I just know that your kiss made me realized the truth.

Who ever said the truth will set you free was a complete and utter liar.

**Maybe Later**

_Sooner or later you'll come to your senses_

Your lips always were tempting. Soft and full. The moment I kissed you, I wasn't thinking at all. Then again since when do ever think before I leap? I'm the type to do things through impulse, that's how I always manage to get in and out of trouble. And boy was I in big trouble for kissing you.

But honestly I regret nothing.

I know you don't live me, well, at least not yet you don't. But you don't love him either, not anymore. You just didn't realize it until the moment you kissed me back.

I never was a fan of sweet things until I tasted your lips. Did anyone ever tell you that you taste like raspberries? God, you tasted so good. If only we didn't need to breathe I wouldn't have stopped kissing you.

Your pretty blue eyes widened while I just smirked down on you. I found it amusing how shocked you looked. I seriously have a weird sense of humor.

Judging from my bruised jaw, you probably thought it was some kind of sick joke. But I'm highly confident that you won't stop talking to me, that's just the way you are.

I love you, you know. I have for a long time. But I think I won't admit that to you anytime soon, not when you're still confused no thanks to my stupid stunt.

I hope you'll come to your senses soon so I can kiss you again.


End file.
